prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC528
is the 28th episode of the season, Yes! Pretty Cure 5. This episode focuses on how the Pretty Cures helping Komachi on the festival and how Komachi and Karen met. Plot The Cures are thinking about what to serve during the festival. Komachi comes up with an original treat to serve, but a Nightmare unexpectedly eats up all of their ice. Komachi must find an alternative; when there appear to be none, Karen encourages and supports her by the words she said in the past when they began their friendship Synposis At the Komachi's shop and house, Komachi was explaining to everyone about shaved ice with traditional topping flavors to create a new variety of shaved ice for the summer festival. Everyone were excited and said various desserts to put on. Nozomi then shouted and "decided" to help everyone with the festival. Meanwhile in at Nightmare, Bunbee having a conference with Kawarino about the Precures and trying to find their weak point to make the progress better for them and showing clips of the Precures. Kawarino looked up the the employees who battled the Precures. Suddenly, he was interested in Gamao and asked Bunbee where he is. Bunbee was stunned that Kawarino was interesed in him before Kawarino disappeared. Out of nowhere, Gamao is currently starving in an alley. Meanwhiile at Komachi shop and home, everyone were drawing on the cups and papers for the "Komachi Shop stand" for the festival. Komachi is in the kitchen preparing the dessert until Madoka came into the kitchen. She reminded about last year festival was a disaster because of their father tastes and had to do all of the work. Madoka suggested Komachi does her own way for the stand and proud she's volunteering and happy she as a lot of friends to help her. Before she leaves, she also suggested her friends try the mandarins their grandmother sent. Komachi treated the precures and mascots to try the new dessert. The food was approved and satisfied by them and praised to Komachi making her happy that the dessert is good for the festival. The next morning, an ice truck came to deliver the ice Komachi needed for the desserts. When Komachi came out, she asks the ice man to put it on the front and she'll pick it up later and went back inside. When the ice truck was passing along the street, it passed Gamao who was very hungry until he saw Komachi's ice block on the front. When Komachi finally came out to get the ice, it was gone alarming Komachi and looked around for it. Gamao was holding whats left of the ice showing he stole it and still wasn't satisfied and continue to complain he's hungry. Later, Karen came to Komachi's shop to help with Komachi, but suddenly Komachi rushed in an alarmed mood that the ice was missing shocking Karen. They went to different ice shops and all of them don't have any ice left. They sat somewhere in a park and Komachi was now depressed and about to give up, but Karen encouraged her and said "If you don't use everything within your power, you'll regret it later". Karen explained those were the same words Komachi said in the past when they first met. Karen reminded her 2 years ago, Karen was a class rep and their class were going to a factory for social studies project, until one of the factory's machines broke down. She announced that the project is cancelling. All of the students were disappointed and saddens Karen, until quiet Komachi rose up and tells her not to give up and should rethink and find a way. She asks if she really "If you don't use everything within your power, you'll regret it later". Karen was stunned by Komachi encouragement and Komachi volunteered to help Karen find another factory for the project in 2 days. They went to places to find, but were sadly rejected, until finally the last one agreed. Komachi and Karen were happy to hear and got ready with the brochures. They cheered and manage to finish in time for the project date. Back in Komachi shop, Komachi showed her the brochure from the project and kept it because it was a memory that made them friends. Karen helps Komachi find to find ice by calling in other places but no luck. Nozomi, Rin, Urara and the mascots visited and were shocked the Ice was gone. Nozomi suggested they eat it without ice, but it would be too sweet by Karen. Urara said she likes it with canned mandarins and Karen suggested they need something sour so it wouldn’t be too sweet, then suddenly Komachi remembered Grandma delivered mandarins and they could use it. Everyone believes the dessert sound tasty and could work. Everyone got to work on the fliers, signs, and decorations. When the festival came, Komachi and Karen begin making the desserts while the others do advertisement to attract people to the stand. Coco and Natts in their human forms came and Natts gives Komachi a small paper square lamp for the stand. Nozomi then left to get tape for the lamp. As she ran, she saw a road thinking it’s a shortcut. All alone and dark, she notices a mask stand and looked at the masks until she saw a Kowaiina mask and Gamao. Nozomi was scared and tries to run away when Gamao threw the stand and attacked her. He picked up the Kowaiina mask and asks rudely to give him the Dream Collet. Luckily, the Precures came to the rescue when Coco and Natts sensed the Nightmares and knew Nozomi was in trouble. The Pretty Cures transforms. Gamao used the mask on masks to create the Kowaina. The Precures try to fight it, but the Kowaina ejects masks out of its body and shooted an explosion of masks of large Masks at the Pretty Cures. Some manage to attack it but would be pushed away by the explosion. Gamao was pleased with the destruction and going to cause more until Cure Mint protested saying he’ll ruin the festival. Gamao said he doesn’t care and unexpectedly said off topic about his hunger and all he ate was ice which Cure Mint finally found out who was the thief. Gamao shrugged saying she shouldn’t be mad about a block of ice, but Dream, Rouge and Lemonade protested shouting that it almost ruined the dessert for the stand and took all their time and effort to think and create a new one. Rouge and Lemonade were trying to fight the Kowaina and Dream going to fight Gamao, but went back to Rouge and Lemonade when they were in trouble. Gamao was going to ambush her, but Aqua and Mint defended her. Mint was nearly captured, but Aqua freed her and all of the Precures united. Gamao shrugged again and asks if they were going to be mad if he ruins 1 festival. Aqua was mad and explained it may be one festival, but everyone put their hard work/effort into it and very important to Komachi. From the bottom of her feelings, she unlocked and summoned the Aqua Ribbon, stunning everyone and unleashed her new attack, Aqua Tornado on the Kowaina, purifying it and defeating. Gamao fled and the Cures were amazed by the power. They later fixed the mask stand and put the masks back and went back to the stand. While making, Komachi thanked Karen for helping with the others. Karen told her that she wanted to do it to return the favor. She explained when running for president, the words of encouragement Komachi helped her never give up and wanted to return Komachi the favor which Komachi appreciate. Suddenly, Nozomi interrupted them saying they have a lot of orders shocking Komachi and Karen and started getting to work. Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Episodes Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi *Natsuki Rin *Kasugano Urara *Akimoto Komachi *Minazuki Karen Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk *Gamao *Bunbee *Kawarino *Akimoto Madoka Major Events *Cure Aqua summoned Aqua Ribbon and released her new attack, Aqua Tornado. *It reveals how Karen and Komachi became friends before the series. *Madoka reappears. Trivia *Some of the masks are like ANBU masks from the popular anime NARUTO. Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Episodes